1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a signal processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal processing method and apparatus which improves the articulation of a speech signal included in an audio signal by using harmonics.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices for outputting an audio signal tend to be slim and compact, sound quality deterioration of a speech signal included in the audio signal further worsens. When the speech signal includes noise or a performance signal such as the sound of a musical instrument, the speech signal is difficult to hear due to the noise or the performance signal. Therefore, a method of amplifying a speech signal is required.
Generally, human ears do not perceive sounds of all frequencies as having equal loudness. That is, for signals of an identical magnitude, the human ears perceive a signal of a particular frequency as being loud and do not perceive a signal of another particular frequency as being loud. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of amplifying a speech signal considering auditory characteristics of humans.